


Секс-машина

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: По стечению обстоятельств Кинтоки начинает работать в Ёшиваре.





	Секс-машина

С тех пор, как ему пришлось взять на перевоспитание Кинтоки, расходов у Генгая заметно прибавилось. Винтики, гаечки, лучшее моторное масло, самая тонкая золотая проволочка – Кинтоки был сделан из лучших материалов, и содержание его механизма в порядке требовало немалых средств. А ведь деньги Генгаю и для других проектов были нужны!

– Слушай, Кинтоки, у меня с финансами туго, – непрозрачно намекнул однажды Генгай.  
– А я при чём? – недовольно спросил Кинтоки, которого оторвали от придумывания очередного злодейского плана.  
– При том, что на тебя я много трачу. Ты бы хоть помогал как-нибудь.  
– Ну уж нет, старикан. Ты сам захотел меня к себе взять, я не при чём. Так что крутись как хочешь, – ответил Кинтоки и отвернулся, всем своим видом намекая, что разговор окончен.  
«Крутись как хочешь, значит?» – в сердцах подумал Генгай. Ладно, Кинтоки, сам напросился.  
– Ты уж извини, – сказал Генгай и нажал на секретную кнопку пульта управления всеми роботами. Кинтоки отключился.

~

Когда Кинтоки прошёл в себя, он сразу почувствовал, что что-то в нём неуловимо изменилось. Все странные ощущения концентрировались в нижней части тела. Кинтоки заглянул к себе в штаны и с ужасом узрел нечто пупырчатое и розовое вместо привычного золотого болта.  
– Ты что со мной сделал, старый хер? – хрипло спросил Кинтоки.  
Генгай ухмыльнулся в бороду.  
– Так, парочка модификаций. У тебя ещё и анус самосмазывающийся теперь. Соевым соусом, – пояснил он.  
– Какого чёрта?! – заорал Кинтоки.  
– Пойдёшь в Ёшивару подрабатывать, хоть какая-то от тебя будет польза!  
– Никуда не пойду. Убери это немедленно! – приказал Кинтоки, для убедительности ткнув пальцем в свою новую часть тела. Та с жужжанием завибрировала.  
– Ага, я вижу, ты уже разобрался, как она работает, молодец, – похвалил Генгай. – Можешь тогда отправляться, тебя уже в Ёшиваре заждались, я им обещал самую совершенную секс-машину современности.  
– Да ты совсем псих! – рявкнул Кинтоки.  
– Вижу, по-хорошему не получится, – вздохнул Генгай. – А я так хотел обойтись без репрограммирования.  
Он опять нажал на секретную кнопку.

~

– Не пойми меня неправильно, я просто посмотреть пришёл, как у тебя дела. Генгай сказал, что он тебя в бордель сдал, и я заинтересовался, – сказал Гинтоки. – А тут не так и плохо.  
– Мне выделили эксклюзивные апартаменты, я теперь элита Ёшивары, – с гордостью ответил Кинтоки.  
– Да, Генгай правду сказал, мозг он тебе порядочно подправил, раньше бы ты не радовался, – заметил Гинтоки.  
– А хочешь узнать, что ещё он мне подправил? – игриво спросил Кинтоки.  
– Что?  
Кинтоки развязал кимоно и продемонстрировал.  
– Ого... А эта штука вообще работает?  
– Давай-ка на тебе и проверим, – обольстительно улыбнулся Кинтоки.  
– Эй, эй, Гин-сан в такие игры не...  
Закончить Гинтоки не смог, Кинтоки заткнул ему рот поцелуем и оперативно сунул руку в штаны. Когда пальцы Кинтоки (со специальным подогревом в несколько градусов выше температуры обычного человеческого тела) обхватили уже начавший твердеть член, Гинтоки забыл о своих протестах.

~

– Не пойми неправильно! Я люблю Гин-сана, а он любит меня! Я просто пришла заценить, от чего так в восторге весь город! – с порога заявила Сарутоби. Кинтоки, томно лежавший на диване, сразу понял, что ей надо. Таких он пачками обслуживал, его алгоритмы анализа человеческого поведения были безошибочны. Он встал, подошёл к Сарутоби поближе и точным жестом схватил её за грудь.  
– Такая свиноматка как ты не смеет меня оценивать, – сказал он, производя рукой выверенные жамкающие движения.  
– Меня совсем не возбуждают такие разговоры, козёл! Только Гин-сан может со мной так обращаться! – взвизгнула Сарутоби. Но сенсоры Кинтоки засекли некоторое количество её феромонов в воздухе.  
– Но ты уже течёшь как сучка, – ответил он, мгновенно выбрав подходящую фразу из пула размещённых в памяти объектов.  
Закончилось всё очередной удовлетворённой клиенткой.

~

– Не пойми меня неправильно! Я люблю дело революции! Я просто зашёл, потому что заблудился в поисках мейд-кафе! – сказал Кацура.  
Замотанный в плед Кинтоки, томно сидевший на подоконнике и разглядывавший вечерние огни Ёшивары, сразу понял, как надо действовать. Тут нужен интеллигентный подход.

– ... во всех государствах справедливостью считается одно и то же, а именно то, что пригодно для существующей власти, – декламировал Кинтоки.  
– Помедленнее, я записываю, – сказал Кацура. – Пригодно... власти. Дальше.

Ночь закончилась тогда, когда у Кацуры в блокноте больше не было чистых листов.

~

– Не пойми меня неправильно, но соевый соус мне не нравится. Вот если бы майонез был... – мечтательно протянул Хиджиката.  
Живописно раскинувшийся на постели Кинтоки представил, как Хиджиката со вкусом и энтузиазмом высасывает у него из задницы майонез. Картина была весьма привлекательной.  
– Это можно устроить, – пообещал он. Самая дорогая секс-игрушка Ёшивары всё может.


End file.
